The prior art abounds with handles for attachment to containers such as generally rectangular or square EPS coolers. The most conventional of these prior art handles are generally U-shaped and include a gripping section, a pair of arms fixed to the ends of the gripping section, and means for pivotally securing the arms to opposed walls of the container. This pivot arrangement found in the conventional handles, while useful when dealing with a single container, creates problems during the shipping and storage of a relatively large number of such containers. Both the containers and the conventional handles hinder the stacking or nesting, one within another, of the containers during shipping and storage and often results in damage to both the containers and handles.
The drawbacks and disadvantages of the most conventional of prior art handles for coolers include damage caused to the cooler surface due to the fact that it hangs down past a ninety degree angle and that such handles require a slightly larger box for shipping and take up more cubes in a trailer during shipment.
In accordance with the present invention, a novel and improved handle is provided which is reliable, relatively simple in construction, saves time and money in assembly, reduces the possibility of damage to the container and handle during shipping and storage, and overcomes the drawbacks and disadvantages of known handles for such containers.